Colors of His Love
by Lovely Cup
Summary: A series of Contestshipping drabbles, one for each color of the rainbow.
1. Red is for Roses

A few drabbles that have been sitting here for a while now. Why not post them?

* * *

Chapter One: Red is for Roses

Red is for the roses that he sent her. Lipstick red, fresh, and still covered in morning dew. He planted them himself, in his garden. No florist bought roses would do.

It was hard work, planting the roses. They were stubborn little things. It took weeks and weeks of coaxing for them to stick their tiny little heads out of the dirt, and grow big and strong. After even more weeks of careful watering, they would blossom into beautiful works of art. He only picked the brightest and the best.

Then, he would chop off the thorns. He couldn't give her thorny roses, after all. More than once, he had cut himself on accident, and tiny pinpricks of blood would bloom on his skin.

When he would see her, he would pull the carefully tended roses from seemingly nowhere, and offer them to her. The look on her face made all of the hard work worth it.


	2. Orange is for the Sparks

Chapter Two: Orange is for the Sparks

Orange is for the sparks that he felt when she was near. That thing in his heart that exploded whenever she brushed his hand, or when she spoke his name.

The sparks stopped him from talking normally. Around anybody else, he was ordinary enough, but when he was with her, the sparks would start flying in his stomach and throat. He started to splutter. They messed up his voice and his brain would shut down, leaving him with nothing to say. It made for awkward conversation.

Recently, when he came near her, her face turned bright red and she would start blabbering about the weather.

Maybe she felt the sparks too.

* * *

aaaa I should stop procrastinating. Any ideas for the rest of the colors would be much appreciated c:


	3. Yellow is for the Ribbon Cup

Chapter Three: Yellow is for the Ribbon Cup

Yellow is for the Ribbon Cup that she owned. Sparkling and beautiful. She kept it in a glass case in her room, and would polish it herself once a week. It was her pride and joy.

He watched her pour her soul into winning that Cup. Her blood and sweat and tears. Day after day, she trained and practiced. She swept the floor during preliminaries at the Grand Festival, and easily made it to semifinals. So had he.

They had gotten matched up against each other, and she had beat him into the ground in less than two minutes.

It hurt at first, realizing that he had lost. When did he let her surpass him?

But he had shook himself off, and took his defeat with grace. He cheered her on in the finals. He was her loudest and biggest fan..

When she won, he was the first person she came to. She ran so fast and so hard she nearly knocked him off his feet. She tackled him onto the floor and hugged him so tight he thought he would burst. Then she kissed him, right on his lips, in of the stadium full of people and cameras.

He didn't win a Ribbon Cup, but that didn't matter.

She had kissed him.


	4. Green is for Her Bandana

Chapter Four: Green is for her Bandana

Green is for the bandana that was always tied around her head. He had given it to her when they started traveling together, and it never left her side. She wore it so often that he couldn't picture he without it.

It wasn't anything special, really. A plain, green, piece of cloth that had a white pokeball design on it. With her money, she could have bought a bandana with encrusted jewels if she had wanted. Or a silver tiara with sapphires and rubies.

Every Christmas, her friends sent her new clothes, and new bandanas. Yellow, blue, purple, pink, every color imaginable. All more fashionable and trendy than the green one.

Despite it all, she kept wearing the one he had given her.

It wasn't anything big, but it made him happy.


	5. Blue is for Her Eyes

Chapter Five: Blue is for Her Eyes

Blue is for her eyes, that changed with the weather. They were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue, just like the ocean, and were framed by thick eyelashes.

They say that eyes are the window to a person's soul. He didn't know if that was true, but her eyes were a dead giveaway for her mood. When she was sad, they would crumple up and turn a dull grey. When she was happy, they would shine brightly and sparkle. He had seen her eyes cry and laugh, and everything in between.

He didn't care much for her flat stomach or her thin legs, but he had fallen in love with her eyes.

* * *

Last chapter is delayed until I find something purple ehehe ;;


	6. Purple is for His Jacket

Purple is for his jacket that she loved so much. It accompanied him throughout his journeys, always by his side when he needed it. Now, three years later, it was too small for him, and careworn.

He gave it to May. When it got cold, she slipped it on, the sleeves just a tad too long for her arms. She danced around in the snow, laughing and singing, in the cold winter air.

She looked so dorky, twirling around in his old jacket, yet she was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.


End file.
